


Magic and Strength

by ShinySherlock fanart (ShinySherlock)



Series: Shiny's adventures in fanart [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, My First Fanart, Portraits, Symbolism, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySherlock/pseuds/ShinySherlock%20fanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My contribution to reapersun's Let's Draw Sherlock project. (This is fanart, not fanfic!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic and Strength

**Author's Note:**

> So, my thing for [Let’s Draw Sherlock](http://letsdrawsherlock.tumblr.com), inspired by tarot cards. [Tumblr link in case the image disappears from here again.](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/91507401105/excuse-me-i-am-having-a-moment-because) I totally traced the outline of Ben and Martin's bodies because I *cannot* draw people freehand. There was some tracing with the lion, too, because I really wanted him to look like the one from the original card. And the wretched wallpaper pattern. Otherwise, the rest of it was freehand. All in Prismacolor pencils except some pen around the edges of the cards. If you want to see a pic of the original cards, they're on my tumblr, [here](http://shinysherlock.tumblr.com/post/47722002319/so-my-thing-for-lets-draw-sherlock-is-inspired).  
> I tried to pick cards that fit John and Sherlock’s personalities:  
> Paraphrased/Quoted from [Tarot Plain and Simple](http://www.amazon.com/Tarot-Plain-Simple-Anthony-Louis/dp/1567184006/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1365709043&sr=8-1&keywords=tarot+plain+and+simple) by Anthony Louis:  
>  _I. The Magician (Sherlock): Mastery of special knowledge. Focused energy. Creative visualization. Self-confidence. Divination. Problem-solving ability. Being in the limelight. Self-employment. Dexterity. Linguistic ability. Inventive ability. Action. Modern technology. The hands. The five senses. Androgyny. Expertise. Focused attention. Observation. Manipulation._  
>  _VIII. Strength (John): Moral force. Self-confidence. Inner strength. Action. Power of conviction. Patience. Wisdom. Assertiveness. Heroism. Protection. Courage. Energy. Healing. Recovery. Potency. Self-reliance. Gentleness. Endurance. Harnessing/balancing instinctive desires. Diplomacy. Tact. Calm conviction. And “Those who are at home with their sexual and instinctive appetites”(!) but also “Those who have come to terms with the Shadow aspect of their personality.”_  
>  I’ll let you decide how well those fit the detective and the doctor. ♥


End file.
